Air Force Times
| headquarters = 6883 Commercial Drive, Springfield, Virginia 22159 United States | ISSN = 0002-2403 | website = }} Air Force Times is a weekly newspaper serving active, reserve and retired United States Air Force and Air National Guard personnel and their families, providing news, information and analysis as well as community and lifestyle features, educational supplements, and resource guides. Air Force Times is published by Gannett Government Media, part of Gannett. Gannett Government Media, formerly known as the Army Times Publishing Company, was purchased by Gannett in 1997 from the Times Journal Company. Military Times newspapers are the most purchased publications in Exchange shops and defense commissaries, beating such national bestsellers as People and Time. History Air Force Times traces its roots back to the 1940s, when Army Times, founded by Mel Ryder, had reporters covering the U.S. Army Air Corps and U.S. Army Air Forces. With the creation of the U.S. Air Force in 1947 came the birth of Air Force Times as a separate newspaper. Mr. Ryder began his newspaper career on the staff of Stars and Stripes selling and delivering papers to the troops on the front lines during WWI. In 1921 he joined Willard Kiplinger in forming the newsletter service, the Kiplinger Agency. He sold his interest in the agency in 1933 and began publishing Happy Days, a paper written for members of the Civilian Conservation Corps. His first order was for 400 copies and the first advertiser was GEICO. Next, Ryder started the publication of Army Times. The first issue was published in 1940 and the company was incorporated the same year. Subscriptions and readership Subscribers Subscribers total 43,800http://militarytimes.com/advertise/files/june2009airforce.pdf per week and account for nearly 80 percent of all Air Force Times readers. Dozens of copies are hand-delivered to the offices of senior leaders inside the Pentagon, including the Secretary of Defense and the Secretary of the Air Force. Also among our subscribers are various members of Congress and their staffers, including liaisons to appropriations, armed services and veterans affairs committees for the Senate and the House. Beyond Capitol Hill, subscribers are found in the State Department, National Reconnaissance Office, White House Communications Agency, Defense Intelligence Agency, Congressional Budget Office, Government Accountability Office and more. According to Military Times Subscriber Network Study, 2007, Mediamark Research & Intelligence, January 2008: * One in four subscribers is a member of the active-duty Air Force * Nearly one in 10 subscribers is a member of the Air Force Reserve * 92 percent of subscribers read every issue * 65 percent discussed an article or referred someone to it Newsstands Newsstand buyers total 11,600 worldwide, each week. Air Force Times is found on approximately 400 newsstands worldwide. According to Military Times Subscriber Network Study, 2007, Mediamark Research & Intelligence, January 2008: * 79 percent of newsstand sales are members of the active-duty Air Force * 9 percent are members of the Air Force Reserve * 64 percent discussed an article or referred someone to it * 35 percent clip an article for future reference Journalist Profiles * Becky Iannotta, Managing Editor * Jack Weible, News Editor * Brian Everstine, Deputy News Editor * Kristin Davis, Staff writer * Markeshia Ricks, Staff writer * Jeff Schogol, Staff writer * Michelle Tan, San Antonio Bureau Chief Military Times Service Member of the Year Each year Military Times honors an "Everyday Hero". Someone with whom you are proud to serve. Someone whose dedication, professionalism and concern for fellow service members and community set a standard for all of us. There is a Marine of the year, Soldier of the year, Sailor of the year, Airman of the year and Coast Guardsman of the year. Each service member is nominated by their peers for Military Times selection. The winners are honored at a formal ceremony on Capitol Hill, in Washington, D.C.http://militarytimes.com/smoy/index.php See also * Army Times * Marine Corps Times * Navy Times References External links *[http://www.airforcetimes.com/ Air Force Times web site] *[http://www.facebook.com/#!/AirForceTimes?ref=ts Air Force Times Facebook page] *[http://twitter.com/AirForceTimes Air Force Times Twitter page] *Military Times Service Member of the Year web site Category:Gannett publications Category:United States Air Force publications Category:Aviation media Category:1947 establishments in the United States